Mr. Tachibana (film)
Mr. Tachibana is a Canadian film directed, written, and executive produced by Jesse Spade, and written by Anakin Nakamura—whom is also executive producer—and is also executive produced by Greedyselfish, who has a cameo in the film voicing a Velonian Rebel. It is distributed and funded by Morningwood Entertainment. It is the third film directed by Jesse Spade and the second where he was involved with writing. Mr. Tachibana takes place in the Eclipse Universe Rose Squad Original Timeline in the year 2050, and before the events of An Alternate Eclipse, and after the events of Boss Rush, the Rose Squad Trilogy, and The Chronicles of Mr. Tachibana. The Drifters characters and their weapons are featured in Call of Duty: Retribution as a pre-order only bonus. Voice Cast *Todd Haberkorn as Mr. Tachibana *Henry Rollins as Unnamed Mercenary *Sam Witwer as Blackburn *Eric Roberts as Mr. Tachibana clones *The Grand Praetorian *Ester Wilkes *Alison Wilkes *Häkke *Princess *Angel *Luna *Nathalie Cox as General Priscilla Adams *Zombiehunter115 as Zerahian Rebel *Greedyselfish as Velonian Rebel *RoachTheIntelCollector as Valentino Rebel *Icestormshadow as Human Joker *Anakin Nakamura as Terriann Joker *Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose *Kathleen Zuelch as Texas (cameo) *Cécile Breccia as Elena (cameo) *Masumi Asano as Mrs. Nakamura (cameo) Plot During his exile after the events of the Rose Squad Trilogy, Mr. Tachibana is told by his good friend Titan-SS Commander Ruby Rose about a bounty that's been issued. Despite wanting to remain in exile, he then decides to try and claim the bounty after hearing about the reward that would be given to the person who either apprehends or kills Blackburn, a rogue genetically enhanced Special Forces General. Using his ship The Forsaken, he tracks down Blackburn and attempts to capture him alive but is beaten and soon realizes that he would need help, but doesn't want to go through another host and asks Ruby if Eclipse Research Laboratories had any facilities abandoned and is told of an abandoned research facility on Planet V that's been abandoned since 2033. He makes his trip to the world and searches the abandoned facilities and pieces together a device, allowing him to successfully create an entirely new host, and recruits him in order to take down Blackburn and claim the bounty, while also warding off any other Jokers and Galactic Rebels attempting to claim his prize. Soundtrack Solo A Star Wars Story Teaser Trailer Music|Official Trailer Music Spirit|Main Theme I Burn (Yellow Trailer) (feat. Casey Lee Williams)|Empty Tank Music Editions Standard The Mr. Tachibana standard edition only features the film itself and includes the option to watch with French, Spanish and German audio as well as includes English subtitles for those with hearing impairment and if watching in another language. Deluxe The Mr. Tachibana deluxe edition features DVD, Blu-ray and Digital versions of the movie. The DVD retains all standard edition content. The Blu-Ray has more content than the DVD, including more language options such as Japanese, Korean, Portuguese, Chinese, Mexican, Dutch, Russian and African in addition to French, Spanish and German. The Blu-ray and Digital versions both feature additional content such as bonus scenes not featured in the DVD, deleted scenes and digital content for Call of Duty: Nexus Arena which grants a variant of Mr. Tachibana before separation with The Drifter, Blackburn and the Agents of Change as Characters. Netflix The film was added to Netflix three months after its release and was in the top 10 of most streamed movies for four weeks after being added. Unlike its standalone disc versions, the Netflix version only features the film without all the bonus content in the deluxe edition. Trivia *This movie-based project was inspired by the 2019 film Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw. *Like all movie-based projects on the wiki, this is not an actual upcoming movie or film. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Morningwood Entertainment films